


Nirvana

by execute



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, First Time, Introspective Conversations, Loneliness, M/M, Massages, Reluctant Eddie, and Sucking on Things, not to mention Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 19:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/execute/pseuds/execute
Summary: ‘Maybe we’re just restless,’ Venom says. His rumbling voice catches on the s’s and a tendril snakes around Eddie’s shoulder to draw them closer together. The old him thinks he should find something wrong with this, but actual, present Eddie cherishes the contact. It’s grounding.





	Nirvana

Venom is surprisingly perceptive. Okay, maybe it’s not _that_ surprising, but Eddie can’t help but think of Drake’s insistence that the symbiotes are better, that they’re a higher lifeform every time Venom shows some unexpected insight on humanity. Maybe it comes from seeing the world through fresh eyes, from being on the outside and looking in, but Eddie is doubtful that he could adjust to an alien society in a matter of months; Venom picks up on things the first time. There aren’t many things he asks about anymore. He uses slang even Eddie isn’t sure he knows the definition of. It makes him feel a little old, and maybe a little jealous. Charisma aside, sometimes he wonders if Venom would fit in a little better than him.

            **‘I doubt it,’**

            Shit.

            ‘You know, you don’t have to always listen in.’

            **‘I wasn’t listening _in,_ ’** Venom says. He draws out the _n_ and adds a dark little chuckle at the end. **‘I was just listening.’**

            ‘That’s not that big of a difference!’ Eddie throws his hands in the air and doesn’t check the exasperated tone in his voice. There’s no use trying to hide it anyway. Venom would know Eddie’s mood no matter what. As it is, Venom’s purr dies off and leaves Eddie alone to the silence of his apartment. It is a welcome respite. He gazes at the walls, and then out the window, where the streets are lit and people mill about under the colors of a rather spectacular sunset. This apartment’s a little more… cozy, but it’s in a better neighborhood. Like anything, it has its ups and downs—the walls are thicker and he has more privacy, but it’s inconvenient when their hunger rears up and Venom forces him toward a fast food joint or a mugging, whichever is closer. Such carnal urges don’t mix with polite society, but they haven’t been caught. They haven’t eaten anyone in a while, either. Eddie is better at gauging Venom’s needs, and Venom, well… he feels more at home each day (he feels _like_ home, too, but Eddie doesn’t want to admit that yet). His presence ceased to be jarring a long while ago, but Eddie had wondered, or worried, really, if the symbiote would be alright with everyday life. Of course, nothing is really normal anymore, but compared to the shitstorm that brought them together, this period of Eddie’s life is practically Nirvana.

            **‘Nirvana? What is that? Haven’t I heard it somewhere?’**

‘What?’ Eddie stretches and then pauses in the middle to laugh. ‘Are you talking about the band?’

            **‘Probably.’**

‘Where’d you hear… I don’t even know anymore.’

            **‘I hear everything you do, Eddie. Only better, clearer.’**

            The feeling of the symbiote emerging from Eddie’s skin is no longer foreign. Venom’s face is no longer the stuff of his nightmares. He’s come to appreciate the almost liquid quality of Venom’s flesh… stuff. It’s soft to the touch, and silent, and the iridescent sheen of his eyes is as beautiful as the haze of a forest fire at night: dangerous, but also natural, and awe-inspiring.

            Eddie leans back on the couch and crosses his arms over his chest.

            ‘You saying you’re just a better me?’

            Venom cocks his head and then _tisks_. With that giant tongue, it’s not a sound Eddie had expected to hear. Chiding, but amused, gentle.

            **‘We are better, together. What you don’t hear, I hear. And then I tell you, and it’s like you heard it the whole time.’**

‘Okay, then when’s the last time we listened to Nirvana, huh?’ Eddie’s smile grows a little lopsided and Venom settles down closer to him as a response. It’s not quite an embrace…

            **‘Two days ago, the girl you sat across from on the train.’**

‘Okay, yeah, so? What about her?’

            **‘She had one earbud out,’**

‘And let me guess, she was listening to Nirvana?’

            **‘Bingo.’**

‘Damn,’ Eddie murmurs. Public transportation isn’t exactly quiet, and even if the girl had her music way up, Eddie doubts he would have heard it over the clamor of kids and rails and the infernal P.A. system. Then, another thought strikes him. ‘ _Bingo?_ Where’d you get that from?’

            **‘T.V.’**

‘Of course,’

            It’s really amazing, how well they’ve both adjusted. You’d think getting bonded to an alien parasite that can emerge from your body and stop bullets on a whim would be a really big game changer, like winning the lottery big, but for the most part, Eddie doesn’t feel that different. It’s like having a roommate, except the room is his body and sometimes he gets kicked out when his roommate thinks he can take care of things easier… or something.

            **‘But you weren’t talking about music,’**

‘No, I wasn’t. And I was thinking, not talking.’

            **‘Well you’re talking now. And you’re talking about what you were thinking, so you may as well have been talking.’**

‘Did anyone tell you that you’re really, really persistent?’

            **‘Yes,’**

‘Who?’

            **‘Anne.’**

            And that’s where Eddie’s train of thought decides to make a 360 and derails in the process. Anne isn’t something he wants to think about, not right now.

            **‘You still don’t like thinking about her,’**

‘No, I, I just… yeah you’re right, I don’t wanna think about that.’

            Venom is silent for a moment, his manifestation burrowed deep into the couch pillows, and around Eddie. Behind his razor grin Eddie thinks he senses a bit of remorse, but Venom arches up again before Eddie can really decide what he saw.

            **‘Then what is actual Nirvana?’**

‘Well, it’s…’ Eddie lets out a breath through his nose. The symbiote’s head bobs beside him in anticipation. ‘It’s like this thing you reach where everything that makes you, you, gets evaporated. But you’re not gone. Instead you’re merged with everything, with the universe, supposedly. It’s peaceful. There’s nothing to worry about because nothing’s beyond you.’

            **‘Sounds boring,** ’ Venom says, tracing his tongue across his teeth.

            ‘It’s supposed to be peaceful.’

            **‘You don’t believe in it yourself. Why direct your attention there?’**

‘Ah, it’s just something Mrs. Chen was telling me about when she was trying to get me to meditate.’

            **‘But you keep thinking about it,’**

This line of questioning is starting to grate on Eddie’s nerves. He scowls at Venom’s fang-filled smile and then looks away. A splash of heat colors his cheeks, and knowing Venom will sense it only makes him blush harder.

            ‘Sometimes human minds do that. They get an idea and hold it there, even if it isn’t good for them. I can’t explain why, sorry. That’s like, one of the big questions of life. People much smarter than me have tried to answer it and failed.’

            **‘Maybe we’re just restless,’** Venom says. His rumbling voice catches on the _s_ ’s and a tendril snakes around Eddie’s shoulder to draw them closer together. The old him thinks he should find something wrong with this, but actual, present Eddie cherishes the contact. It’s grounding.

            ‘Well, fuck. Yeah, that’s it, I guess.’ Eddie swipes a hand through his hair with a sigh. Venom watches him. Eddie can see his unblinking gaze trained to the movement. It isn’t long before a tendril rakes through his hair. Eddie chuckles. Then Venom adds another.

            **‘Does this feel good?’**

            Eddie mumbles a yes and closes his eyes. He hadn’t expected the symbiote to give him a massage, of all things, yet that seems like what Venom is intent on doing. Eddie gives in to the touches. They’re gentle—fuckin’ gentle, for Christ’s sake, and while Eddie feels a little guilty about it now, he hadn’t thought Venom was capable of that. He’s glad, though. It’s not like he has anyone else to give him a massage anymore.

            Suddenly, there’s a revolt in Eddie’s mind and he wonders _what else_ the symbiote could do for him. Burning curiosity gives way to a red-hot _want_ and Eddie jolts forward out of Venom’s embrace. He stares out the window, panting, and it takes a moment for him to see the old man on the sidewalk, staring at him. Or _them_ , rather, because Venom is still tangled around Eddie’s neck and chest. The man shakes his head and looks down to a tiny dog at the end of his leash. When he looks up again, he adjusts his glasses and points an accusatory finger at them.

            ‘You two might want to close the blinds,’ he says, and then walks off.

            Eddie jumps off of the couch to do just that.

            With his back pressed against the wall and the window at his side, Venom materializes again.

            **‘Who was that guy?’**

‘Fuck if I know!’

            **‘I think we’ve seen him before,’**

‘Yeah, I don’t know, maybe.’

            Eddie’s heart is still pounding in his chest and he knows, just _knows_ Venom will say something about it. But he doesn’t. His head peers around the window, searching for gaps in the blinds, and then, satisfied, retreats back into Eddie. Eddie is more than grateful. He calms his breathing and eventually his pulse returns to normal. The thoughts, though, that were conjured up by Venom’s careful touches on Eddie’s skin, those don’t go away. He needs a distraction.

            ‘Hey,’ Eddie says. ‘You hungry?’

            **‘Always.’**

Eddie works hard the rest of the week. He’s got a new job now; it’s not fantastic by any means, but it pays the bills and it’s not as volatile as being a regular face on mainstream media (which he’s grateful for, because he has two faces now and he prefers to keep one hidden when he can). He works hard because he’s grateful the paper gave him a job, but also because he knows that, soon, it will be the weekend, and he’ll be alone, with Venom. So, they don’t talk about it until Friday. That left three days for Eddie to try and push the thoughts from his head, but it didn’t happen. They end up talking about it on Friday.

            In a weird way, working so hard to distract himself only added to the list of reasons why he _needs_ the symbiote to touch him again. When Eddie comes home, his shoulders ache from being slumped at his laptop. There are bags under his eyes. He’s hungry, but nothing sounds good. When he only plucks a beer from the fridge, his other doesn’t chide him, so maybe they’re both dancing around on thin ice. Eddie can’t decide if that makes this whole thing better or worse. The one thought that keeps replaying through is mind is why would an alien want him, of all people.

            Eddie throws back a drink, only to cough it up a second later.

            **‘We’re a good match.’**

‘W-what?’ Eddie wipes his mouth on his shirtsleeve.

            **‘We are good for each other. It isn’t a matter of want.’**

‘So, what, you’re saying you don’t really want to be here, you’re just stuck with me?’ the whininess in his voice registers too late and Eddie slams the beer down onto the coffee table. He sounds fucking pathetic. But Venom only laughs.

            **‘You’re the one who calls me a parasite,’**

            ‘I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t mean anything by it,’

            **‘I know that. Now.’**

Eddie blinks. ‘So why are you bringing it up?’

            **‘Because I like to see you flustered.’**

Oh fuck. Eddie’s face burns and he twists away in shame, but the symbiote pulls gently, but firmly, at his chin. The tendril guides their gazes together.

            **‘If you want something from me, it’s okay to ask.’**

The endearment isn’t what Eddie was expecting, and he creases his brows together in determination. Or stubbornness.

            ‘No, no, I just don’t get a lot of alone time. To uh, take care of things.’

            **‘Why do you need to do it alone?’**

‘Because it’s another one of those private things. You know, a me thing?’

            **_‘We_ do everything else together,’** Venom says, and while it’s simple, it’s pretty solid logic. They _do_ do everything together. In the beginning Eddie thought it’d be impossible. Living with the symbiote is nothing like living with Anne or anyone else before her. Venom is literally _inside_ him, every second of every day, ever-present and witness to all.

            Despite people thinking he had no sense of self preservation and no foresight, Eddie had actually thought about this a lot.

            ‘It’s just not appropriate,’ Eddie sighs.

            **‘Why not? From what I have seen, it does not appear that humans can only receive pleasure from another human of the opposite sex.’**

‘Alright, we are not talking about this, nope, uh-uh.’ Eddie stands from the couch and sweeps the beer bottle up with him. He eyes it, not sure if it is friend of foe. If he got drunk, this whole thing might be easier to handle. But if he got drunk, he might end up doing something he really, really… actually wants to do.

            ‘Fuck, this is, this is ridiculous! Why do you even want to do this?’

            **‘I want it because you want it, Eddie.’**

‘But that’s it, though? You only feel horny because I’m horny?’

            A pause. It would be better if that’s all this is, if it’s just the symbiote reacting to normal bodily needs. At the same time, there’s a pressure in his chest he can’t quite name. He supposes it has something to do with the power, the strength Venom lends him. When they’re together, it feels like standing on top of the world. But then, there’s also the other things. The symbiote’s protectiveness. Its change of heart. The strange, spooky forest kiss Eddie had been sure had been Anne’s idea, until she told him it wasn’t.

            **‘Yes,’** Venom finally answers. **‘I want what you want. But your body is how I experience this world. I want to feel what you feel, all of it.’**

The first thought that pops into Eddie’s mind is the weird phrase _communal masturbation._ Venom must sense the apprehension, because he chuckles.

            **‘Not like that. Let me show you.**

Eddie didn’t want to admit he was already half hard by the symbiote’s sweet-talk, but as Venom guides him to the bed, he feels his erection pushing against his jeans. The slow, stretching sensation of the symbiote manifesting does nothing to quell it. By the time Eddie is on the bed, he’s surrounded by tendrils whose singular purpose is to get him out of his clothes. And they do a fuckin’ fantastic job at it.

            **‘Eddie.’** The very world seems to vibrate to that voice.

            ‘A-alright, just, ’ya got me here, so just do whatcha want.’ Eddie’s voice trembles, but it’s not out of fear.

            **‘No fun,’** the symbiote pouts. Eddie starts to retort but then there’s a, a scrape at his back, like a nail, like a… a tooth. Venom bites his shoulder and Eddie cries out, but he’s not afraid, and the spasm wasn’t from pain. **‘Participate.’**

‘What do you want me to do?’

            A tendril slides up Eddie’s thigh—there’s so many he doesn’t register it until it’s poised at his mouth, teasing inside his lips. The sight’s fucking lewd; Eddie obeys and opens his mouth.

            **‘Suck.’**

Eddie does. There’s no exact texture to the symbiote. What he normally feels is slightly warm, smooth but not quite slick. What’s in his mouth is nothing other than perfect. The best word would be “filling.”

            With Eddie occupied for the moment, the symbiote surrounds him and flips him so that he’s on his stomach. The movement is so gentle, so smooth that Eddie barely registers it. He does register when his legs are wrapped in black and then pushed apart.

            **‘Yes?’**

            Eddie moans and the tendril slips from his mouth. It traces down his side, trailing saliva, and then wraps around his waist. Possessive.

            ‘Yes!’

            The symbiote nudges against him as another part of it wraps around his cock. He nearly screams. In a flash he remembers all the late nights at his old apartment, when he could hear everything and everything could be heard. He’d jack off to his neighbors, because he was truly in a position in life when he had no one else.

            And now he’d never be alone.

            Eddie squeezes his eyes shut as Venom enters him. He’s strong, but gentle. Almost too gentle—the feeling borders on the euphoric, the half-real. He feels everything. Every touch on Eddie’s flesh is just where it should be. There’s nothing painful, nothing awkward, nothing but perfection. This is a union as true as their biological one, and Eddie almost laughs, hysterical, at why he’d never thought this was justified before. If anything in this world was ever “right,” this would be it.

 

 

            In the morning, Eddie wakes long past sunrise. He glances around and shakes his head, almost expecting to see a body.

            **‘What are you doing?’**

‘I was being an idiot and looking for you.’

            Venom laughs, the sound warm and raw. Something draws Eddie back down onto the bed. He smiles and gives in, burrowing deeper into the pillows.

            **‘You are an idiot,’**

‘Great way to start the morning, thank you for that,’ Eddie mumbles into the pillow.

            **‘At least you don’t have to look for me.’**

Eddie smiles, and says, ‘No, guess I don’t.’

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, like, I just had to write this after seeing the movie? I don't know much about the comics, so this is based off the movie. I also don't write porn much, so if it's terrible, then that's why. But I just needed to contribute, man...


End file.
